JWM
JWM is a supporting character from the series 7 Days to Die. He has a speaking role in Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) and Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151). In Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175), an alternate version of JWM, Arch-Paladin Jub, appears in the main Evilverse storyline, while the original JWM continues to appear in the Pleasure Shire B-plot. JWM is played by John Mangrum, a Patreon supporter. Pre-Apocalypse JWM's history prior to the zombie apocalypse is a bit muddled. He and several other people were kept in a cellar to keep them safe from the government manborgs by a woman called Granny Omega. She made them review films to learn to identify the man-borg propaganda. Granny Omega fled to Ecuador to escape the cyborgs in 1990, but she kept a stash in a coffin next to a church southeast of Pleasure Town. Team Affiliation JWM is initially dubious of Emre (since Emre randomly murders him with a sledgehammer to test the new recruits' loyalties), but he cheers up when Emre gives him a hat as a consolation prize. He listens quietly during the initial toxic sermon that divides the survivors into two camps, doing a double-take when Emre announces that he (and Kaydalyn) are the only new recruits who are godly folk. JWM thus joins Team Emre, seeing Emre as the latest in a long line of "super smart" apocalyptic cult leader "bosses" he has followed. Amiable, naive, and profoundly disturbed, JWM is dangerously loyal to Emre, his steadfast support acting to exacerbate Emre's worst tendencies. Once given an official uniform as a Disciple of Despair, he removes it only when requested. Over time, it becomes clear that JWM is also motivated by a hapless crush on his fellow cultist, Disciple Kay. Despite his loyalty to Team Emre, JWM is slow to turn against Team Aaron, and remains convinced that Metastergo in particular is actually in need of "rescue" from her teammates. Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) Story JWM is one of seven survivors who find their way to Aaron's radio tower after Aaron has set it up to broadcast a beckoning message about a safe zone called Pleasure Town. He has no connection to the other survivors, and later reveals that he was passing through the area to seek out "Granny's grave" at a nearby church when he heard the signal. The first new recruit to be interrogated, he says little about himself beyond admitting that he is a virgin. As a final test of the survivors' loyalties, Emre picks JWM at random and bashes his skull in with a sledgehammer. When he respawns, JWM grumbles that the test was "a little bogus," but Emre wins him back by giving him a hat. JWM happily says that Emre can kill him all he wants for new hats. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) JWM follows the group back to Pleasure Town. At Super Church, he listens quietly near the front to Emre's sermon (partly about Jesus' Celestial War Elephant) while all of the other new recruits (except Kaydalyn) turn against Emre's blasphemy. When Emre declares Kaydalyn (and maybe JWM) as the only Godly folk present, JWM does a double-take when he finally notices that the others have already left. Noting that he's already scored a new hat out of the deal, JWM falls in with Emre's team. Emre dresses his followers in hazmat suit uniforms, which JWM almost never removes thereafter. Emre takes his new minions on a tour of his home, dubs them the Disciples of Despair, and shows them his secret God-summoning chamber. Emre gets bored and leads his Disciples up on the roof, where he snipes at Aaron's cacti. When the Disciples try to join in with their shotguns, JWM somehow manages to shoot down a tree in Aaron's yard, for which he is very sorry. He thinks it unfair when Team Aaron retaliates by shooting Kay in the gut, though. After Aaron defuses the situation, Emre leads the Disciples into the tunnels he's secret burrowed beneath Pleasure Town and sets them to work undermining Aaron's house. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon; Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Alter-Egos Arch-Paladin Jub (Evilverse) JWM is referred to as Arch-Paladin Jub in the Evilverse (Season 9, Episodes 152 - 175). Jub speaks like a smoker speaking through a voice box. He oddly has a green swirly mark on his left leg. His back story does not appear to have changed from JWM's, however, he does see the world differently than the others. His vision looks like he is looking through water, even his name tag has a blurry waviness to it. Prior to episode 165, he watched Aaron and Emre go about their actions while invisible and his name tag was an alien lettering that moved: separating and coming back together. Content Episodes * Season 7: Episode 119 (New Recruits); Episode 120 (Toxic Sermon); Episode 121 (Building a Wall) Quotes * (Recruitment interview) Aaron: "JWM! I have, uh, I have our three recruitment questions I need to ask you." JWM: "...All right." Aaron: "How many zombies have you killed?" JWM: "Uh... bunch?" Aaron: "...'kay, and how many people have you killed?" JWM: "Uh, well, I'm willing to learn." Aaron: "Um, okay, that's a good answer." Emre: "According to Jesus you've only killed one zombie." Aaron: "According to Emre - and the third question, for recruitment purposes?" Emre: "Uh, I don't know - I don't know what the question is." Aaron: "Just fuckin' come up with a question; you gotta have questions." Emre: "Uh, how many pies have you fucked?" Aaron: "Yeah, how many pies have you fucked?" JWM: "I - I am a virgin." (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * JWM: "This is, uh... one of the sweeter God-summoning setups I've seen, I think." (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * JWM: "This corpse is the gift that keeps on giving!" (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Recurring Themes * JWM the Cultist: JWM first hints at his history moving from one doomsday cult to the next when he notes that Emre's gory "God-summoning chamber" is one of the better ones he's seen. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * JWM the Virgin: When asked how many pies he's fucked, JWM admits that he's a virgin. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * JWM vs. Stuff, Part 1: JWM initially considers being randomly and brutally murdered by Emre to be a little bogus, but Emre wins him back by bribing him with a new cowboy hat. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 2: JWM is a little worried that his hazmat suit uniform won't have a perfect seal, since it's missing boots, but he's very appreciative when Emre crafts him a pair of iron boots and loads him up with a shotgun, ammo, and beer. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon; Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Referenced in Future Seasons * Emre vs. Bees/What Comes After B?: When Emre encounters a hazmat zombie while Aaron is off staring at a distant vulture, it reminds Aaron that JWM (actually Jub) told them that there wouldn't be any more bees. But now there's vultures. They both agree that Jub just "fucked us with a different thing" this time. (Episode 177 - Bad For Business) * Emre vs. His Dick/Turrets Syndrome: Aaron and Emre discuss the "wishes" that Jub promised to grant them in Episode 175 (The End of Everything); Emre was promised an epic beard and automated gun turrets, and Aaron was promised that Emre would have a tiny dick. So far, only the epic beard has definitely been delivered. (Episode 176 - Alpha 16 Fresh Start) * The Multiverse: Following the destruction of the Evilverse and Pleasure Shire, and their subsequent arrival in a new world, Emre refers to Jub as a "fuckin' Cthulhu wannabe dickhead." (Episode 176 - Alpha 16 Fresh Start) * Other Survivors: Aaron and Emre identify the first few hazmat worker zombies they encounter in Season 10 as "JWM zombies." (Episode 177 - Bad For Business) See Also * 7 Days to Die Gallery Jub.png|Arch-Paladin Jub Category:7 Days to Die Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Fan